resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Stillman
Henry Douglas Stillman was a radio newscaster for Radio USA. He only appears non-seen and heard from several radio broadcasts in Resistance 2, where he was trapped in a building in Philadelphia during the Chimeran invasion of the United States and described his first-hand experience in gray territory. ''Resistance: The Gathering Storm Henry Stillman was present during President Noah Grace's public presidential address in front of the Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C. on November 27, 1951. During the address, Stillman represented ''USA News and questioned Grace over fellow newsman Arthur Norton's accounts of the Liberty Defense Perimeter, which was currently under construction, being vulnerable to the Chimera in which he recounted of a Montana Protection Camp that was outside of the defense perimeter being overrun by the Chimera the day before yesterday. His question was rebuked by Chief of Staff William Dentweiler, who redirected the blame on the resistance group Freedom First for indirectly allowing the Protection Camp to go unprotected due to their recent raids on raw materials that were meant for the LDP. Grace seconded Dentweiler's notion. Not too soon after that, Stillman witnessed and experienced a spire attack in front of the memorial. Stillman and several fleeing people took shelter inside the memorial from the Spinners that were released from the spire. On the way up the memorial, Stillman saved cameraman Abe Bristow from a Spinner that had latched onto his back, grabbing and throwing the creature away. While safely behind the memorial's barrier, Stillman was able to record the events from his hand-held recorder just before an arriving Black Ops contingency unit started eradicating the Spinners. Once the eradication had been done, Bristow shared his relief with Stillman that the two were lucky to be alive. Stillman, however, remained doubtful. ''Resistance 2'' On the day of the Chimeran mass assault on May 15, 1953, Stillman, operating from Philadelphia, urged his listeners to evacuate the major afflicted areas targeted by the Chimera. Afterward, Stillman and his wife Beverly were among those being evacuated. He was separated from his wife, who was taken on a separate convoy truck just as tragedy struck when Spinners were deployed suddenly upon the city in which Beverly was taken as Stillman helplessly watched. Stillman immediately escaped the chaos and barricaded himself in his radio station. From his station, Stillman remained safe but effectively trapped in Chimera-infested Philadelphia and chose to continue making his radio broadcast describing the dire situation befalling America. About two days since the attack, Stillman was excited to discover two other human survivors, a father and son presumably, looking for food. He willingly offered to grant them shelter, only to witness them being attacked by Grims. Stillman was quick to warn them and cheer for their escape, but the father was dragged away by the Grims while the boy was overwhelmed by Spinners. Stillman's sanity gradually breaks down and he soon turns to alcoholism after witnessing the horrors, isolation, and experience of survivor's guilt, especially concerning the loss of his wife in which he branded himself a coward. By June, Henry gave his last broadcast describing a Chimeran tower emerging out of the city, and came to a despondent conclusion that "we have already lost." Seemingly driven to suicide, he pondered his failures and then talks of "gonna take a walk," presumably intending to go outside into the city and let the Chimera take him. ''Resistance: Burning Skies Henry Stillman only appears in cutscenes. Gallery ''Resistance: Burning Skies Henry Stillman.png Trivia *Henry Stillman was voiced by Marc Mailand, a sound designer at Insomniac. ''Resistance 2'' *Several of Henry Stillman's radio broadcasts can be heard in San Francisco, Orick, Twin Falls, Chicago, and Cocodrie, Louisiana. *In one of Resistance 2's previews, Insomniac stated that Stillman is the only surviving man in Philadelphia; this is not reflected in the games, since he encounters two survivors (who both die) and in Resistance 3 a weather forecast is heard for Philadelphia, implying either it was not wiped out or people moved back. *Stillman's appearances after Resistance 2 tend to be contradictory; he refers to Chimera as if he is completely unfamiliar with them in Resistance 2, while Gathering Storm and Burning Skies both imply he has seen many Chimeran forms before. In particular his description of Spinners in Resistance 2 implies he had never seen the creatures before they overwhelmed the convoy carrying his wife, while Gathering Storm shows him having survived a Spire attack and rescued a man who was attacked by one. *The Press Kit Edition of Resistance 2 contains a small book belonging to Henry Stillman and also his birth registration notice. Category:Resistance 2 Characters Category:Resistance: The Gathering Storm Characters Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased